


Snow

by columbo



Category: F Troop
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet, Fireplaces, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Snow, there's only one blanket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/columbo/pseuds/columbo
Summary: "A blanket? How many more blankets do we have?”Agarn paused. “One.”“...Only one?”“We either share it or nothing.”
Relationships: Randolph Agarn/Wilton Parmenter





	Snow

“Snow?!” The Captain exclaimed. 

“Snow.” The Corporal nodded. 

Captain Parmenter ran outside to see if it was true, with Corporal Agarn trailing behind him.  
“I-I can’t believe it! It’s snowing at Fort Courage!” Parmenter turned to the Corporal. “Where’s Sergeant O’Rourke? Has he seen this?”  
Agarn shook his head. “No, sir. He’s in his quarters with a blanket.”  
“Oh, he- a blanket? How many more blankets do we have?”  
Agarn paused. “One.”  
“...Only one?”  
“We either share it or nothing.”

The pair looked at each other and shivered at the cold air outside. There was a silence. Parmenter couldn’t stand it. “Go fetch it and bring it to my headquarters quickly, Corporal.” Agarn nodded, and the two of them dashed in opposite directions. 

By the time Agarn had come in with the blanket, Parmenter was sitting in front of the neat little fire he had started in the fireplace. Agarn closed the door behind him and brought the blanket over.  
“Ah, thank you Corporal.” Parmenter smiled as he wrapped the left end of it around his left shoulder.  
Agarn sat to his right and wrapped the opposite end around his opposite shoulder.  
The soldiers awkwardly shuffled closer to each other, their arms touching as they felt the warmth of the fire. 

Cold air still managed to seep through the walls of the headquarters. Without thinking, Agarn wrapped his arms around Parmenter’s waist, taking in as much of his body heat as he could. Parmenter blushed, and Agarn did too as soon as he realized what he was doing. He immediately let go.  
“Sorry, sir!” He apologized.  
“No, no.. no it’s alright.” Parmenter looked down at him and shone a nervous but reassuring smile. “The situation is a bit dire.. It is snowing outside after all. We need all the heat we can get.” He rested his right arm around Agarn’s shoulder, making them as close as they could be. 

Agarn took his hat off and set it aside so he could rest his head on the Captain more comfortably as he wrapped his arms around the man’s waist once more. Parmenter looked down at him and smiled. He shifted to rest his head atop Agarn’s own. Agarn smiled at the gesture. 

Neither of them said a word for a while, enjoying the warmth they shared between each other, the blanket, and the fire. The soft crackling sounds and vibrant flickering was enough to keep their senses satisfied.

Agarn eventually broke this silent moment to say, “You’re not a bad cuddler, Captain!”  
Parmenter’s eyes widened in surprise. “R-Really?” He hadn’t expected him to say anything like that, but he also didn’t suspect that he would be good at this.  
“Mhm!” Agarn nodded. “I’m a bit thankful that there was only one blanket, as odd as it sounds.”  
“No, no! It’s not odd at all!” Parmenter smiled to himself. He paused, his eyes focused on the fire. “I’m thankful too, Agarn.”  
Agarin chuckled in pleasant surprise. Parmenter chuckled in return.  
Neither of them shared another word for the rest of the afternoon. They enjoyed the company of each other as they snuggled, soothed both by the crackling of the fire and the warmth and happiness from one another.


End file.
